I Promise
by kat cubed
Summary: Hermione wakes up to a loud noise and traces the sound to Severus Snape as he is about to leave for a Deatheater Meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, or NBC, sadly.

((But, I do have an orange deamon cat if anyone wants him. : ))

Hmm…story- wise. Just a drabble I thought of while sitting in bed one night, bored to boredom. Hope you enjoy!

Pairings: SS/HG

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger awoke with a start while her best female friend, Ginny, continued to sleep deeply. Looking around their room in Grimmauld Place, she squinted through the darkness and saw what appeared to have made the noise that awoke her – a heavy tome lay face down on the hard floor.

She sighed exasperatedly, muttering "Stupid book…" as she rose from her warm bed to pick up 'Quidditch: A History' from the floor and placed it with a rather loud thump on top of her trunk. As she made her way back to bed she heard the same noise again. Peering over her shoulder she saw the book exactly where she placed it. A quizzical expression popped to her face and she waited anxiously to hear the noise again.

It came seconds later and in a matter of moments she was out of the room and following a dark figure down the stairs with her eyes. The person was clutching their left forearm and staggering professionally down the inclines, hitting the wall occasionally.

Dread rushed over Hermione as she regained her thoughts and hastily defeated the stairs only to see the black cloak round the stairs leading to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock she took note that it was 1:08 and felt sorry as she chased down her prey. Halting at the bottom of the stairs she stared, tears forming in her eyes, at the sight before her.

"Severus?"

A masked face snapped to her position and saw her face just in time to follow a single tear down her lovely cheek. The man sighed heavily while pulling back the hood of his robe, followed by an evil mask, throwing the mask on to the table without a care.

"Hermione, why are you down here?" To her wonderment he looked ashamed.

Taking steps toward her professor, Hermione locked his eyes to hers, not caring that she couldn't see where she was going in the dark kitchen or that she was crying freely. Neither spoke, neither broke eye contact as she came to stop in front of him, both faces reflecting the green flames that were fighting the suffocating black of the kitchen.

"Severus…" Her eyes searched his before Hermione collapsed into his instant embrace. His head next to hers, he started crying as she sobbed his name over and over, uncontrollably.

"Severus, please…please don't go!" At this his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. "Please…I –I…don't go…don't go! Severus…I love you…don't go."

Her harsh cried subsided minutes later as he continued to hold her.

"I promise you Hermione, I will come back. I must go, but I will come back. You–"

The two sprung apart as umbrellas hit the hollow wooden floor, and stayed silent as Mrs. Black screamed.

Hermione spoke a few seconds after the screaming witch was silenced. "Severus, what if you don't come back? What if tonight is the night he finds out about you? What if you die tonight Sev-"

Her pleading voice abruptly stopped as Remus Lupin appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, um, terrible sorry," he said as the distressed and painfully sad face of Hermione looked to him. "Have either of you seen Tonks?"

Hermione noted that Severus's head was downcast and forced herself to answer.

"N-no, Professor. Not since this morning."

"Ah, I see." He smiled and clasped his hands together, standing there long enough to voice another question. "Hermione, are you- is everything alright?"

His smile faded as she shook her head and furiously wiped at her tears. Smiling, she responded. "Yes, Professor, everything is fine."

Glancing at the pair he nodded hesitantly as he headed back up the stairs.

Neither spoke until they heard a door close soundly. Then for the second time they caught the other's eyes and searched imploringly.

"I will come back to you Hermione. I promise." He reached over and pulled her to him, then kissed her slowly. All to soon, it seemed to Hermione, the kiss ended and she heard him whisper 'I love you' as he whirled around to the fire with his things and disappeared within the flames.

Hermione slowly sank to the ground and was engulfed in darkness, hugging her knees tightly. She then cried for what seemed like eternity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, Hermione sat at the table in the kitchen, staring down the fire place. She had said very little that morning – a brief 'good morning' to Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin, and 'Tea? Yes, thank you.'.

The deserted kitchen was clear of the morning Order breakfast rush and the three present people in the place gave no second thought as to why she was quiet and reflective. She still wore what she had on when he left roughly six hours ago – striped pajama pants and a coloured top. Somewhere in the distance she heard the mumbles of Lupin and Tonks, suddenly envious.

Everyone supported their tentative relationship, even if it hasn't started yet. But, if it came down to accepting her and Severus's relationship, would they be that accepting? She knew the three who knew her secret approved, who were Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Tonks herself, but what about Harry and Ron? Everyone presumed that she and Ron were destined, but she just didn't feel it.

Hermione abandoned her thoughts as Ginny stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Grabbing tea she sat across from Hermione, sipping it cautiously.

"Hermione, did you go to the bathroom or something last night? Because I woke up as the had – " her mother shot her a dirty look – "started wailing and the door was open, and you weren't in your bed."

"Wha…oh, yes. I did. But I wasn't the one who woke up Mrs. Black."

The two girls turned their heads as they heard a guilty laugh from the middle of the table. "Sorry girls…that was me. I came in late and tripped over-"

Her explanation was cut short as green flames erupted in the fire place and out stepped a dark figure, the very one that Hermione had been worrying over all night. The five heads turned to the noise as Hermione's eyes grew wide.

Hermione slowly stood up as Severus Snape leaned his weight into the wall and talked in a small voice, just loud enough for everyone in the now silent kitchen to hear. "I told you I'd come back, Hermione."

She choked back tears as she looked at him – tattered and torn robes, blood coming from his left hand that was clutching his upper right arm. There were also fresh cuts on his face and dark circles under his eyes.

Every thought left her head as she ran to him and held onto him dearly, too happy for tears. "I thought you were going to die Severus! With all you have been saying that has been happening – I was so scared." She sniffled as tears of relief started to for. "H-how did you make it through?"

He chuckled as he held her lovingly. "I made a promise to you Hermione, and I intend to keep everyone I make to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is it. The loverly story I have written for your entertainment. Or so I hope.

Tid-Bit Information Time!  
This story was inspired after I started writing my Lupin/Tonks fanfic, and Remus headed to the kitchen in search for Tonks. Then I got an idea and finished this before the Lupin/Tonks one.

Read and Review? You've already done one, so why not the other:

♥ - Kat ³


	2. Earlier That Day

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, the power to cancel school, or make people obey my wishes. BUT, I do own an energy drink mix. Which I know I will need tomorrow morning.

About this chapter: It's what happened before the first chapter – a lead up. I really hope that I didn't let anyone down in writing this, and have to say that there MIGHT be another chapter after this one. MIGHT.

So, I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

The slight breeze played with the stray brown hair that came from a mess of curly, silky brown hair situated upon the head of a brilliant young woman basking in the soft glow of the midmorning sun. The fresh face looked at peace as the rays crept from the treetops to her closed eyes, highlighting her slightly fidgety features that turned her content smile into one of discomforted circumstance that dreams often lead one to.

Hermione shifted to her side, trying to regain her dozing state after being rudely awakened by an unwelcome thought that made itself at home in her susceptible mind as she had dreamt away on the rather comfortable lawn of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Finally sighing in frustration the witch propelled herself onto her stomach and nestled her chin a top her folded hands and stared into the empty land that surrounded this particular side of the home.

No matter what she tried, the impending feeling of dread could not be shaken loose on this beautiful day. In the distance she frowned slightly as she saw the familiar shapes of her friends glide through the air after the balls that zoomed every which way.

"Oh Sev…"

Promptly she let loose a sigh of dissatisfaction and rolled to her back, only to be met with a solid mass of clothed leg and black leather shoe. Shielding her eyes from the bright radiance Hermione squinted to make out a tall, dark figure staring down at her, a passive look on his face. A smile immediately leapt to the girl's face as she bounded to her feet and embraced Severus Snape.

The man gently hugged the girl back and looked down to her beaming features, not able to hold back a small smile of his own.

"I've been here since breakfast – Molly shepherded us out of Grimmauld as soon as the last Order member left. I told her I wanted to talk to you, but she said that you had a 'late night' last night and shouldn't be bothered. She did not yield, even after I told her that I saw you before you retired for the night."

Severus chuckled.

"Yes…that sounds like Molly's evil doing." He looked at her, a battle raging on in his head upon the principles or morality. Finally, after a slight pause of comfortable silence he let out a long sigh and indicated to the ground. "Hermione…"

She nodded her head, curiosity taking mastery that lead to her previous spot on the bright green grass where her companion sat next to her.

"There's been trouble lately."

"What do you mean Severus? Trouble with what-" Hermione's speech was quick and worried and all to soon to be cut off.

"Not with anything to do with the Order. It's safe, everyone in it's safe. But, there is trouble amongst the ranks of Voldemort's supporters…there is talk of a spy in high post, and of course there are talks of who it can possibly be. It seems that everyone is turning on every other person – no one is safe. They just want to save their own skin."

"Sev, what happens if-"

Once again Hermione was cut off.

"There is supposition that I am the spy."

Hermione could not breathe. The news that deatheaters were turning on each other and doing everything in their power to ensure their innocence to their lord was common, but news and talk about a traitor – a spy – throughout the higher ranks struck her hard. Severus was an extremely lucky man, and those in the Order knew that. He risked his life every time he stepped out of the protective bounds of Grimmauld Place to gather at a meeting, and the now added pressure of knowledge of a double agent…

"H-how do you plan…what are you going to do?"

Their eyes met and it seemed like time had stopped as deep onyx stared into beautiful chocolate. Breezes tussled respective hair as a wordless conversation took place between the two lovers, leaving nothing to reveal to stray onlookers.

Finally Hermione nodded and broke contact, looking away to keep from tearing up. Severus cleared his throat and looked away also, but awkwardly tried to resume a regular conversation.

"So…what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"I have promised to assist Molly in the kitchen…something to do with Kingsley. I'm not quite sure though." She peered at him, making note that his dark hair and pale completion made an admirable contrast with the lively greens that set the background. "And you?"

"I have an Order meeting this afternoon with Minerva. Meaning, that I will not be seeing you until ten pm or so." Silence reigns for a few small seconds. "Oh, no, don't you look at me like that, Miss Granger."

Hermione's sad, pouty face took a turn on the edgy side when she was called by her surname but immediately wiped clean her face upon the realization that Ron was standing a few yards away, rapidly approaching. Severus let out a sigh of disgust while Hermione groaned.

"Hey Mione!!" Her name was said enthusiastically whilst her companion received a less warm greeting. "Professor Snape." It came out contemptuously, as they both reasoned is how Ron wanted it to be said.

"Yes Ron?"

"Mum sent me to get you – she wants to start now. Or something like that. I'm pretty sure she said that."

Hermione watched as the boy awkwardly stood before his peers, pushing his hands into his jeans pocket as an act of self-assurance. He twitched his head, trying to free his line of sight from bright red hair that seemed to grow unusually fast for a boy.

"Oh…a-alright…" She glanced to Severus, who just sat there and watched her crawl to her feet and dust herself off. "I guess I will see you later today, Professor."

His answer was a curt nod in her general direction

"Good day, Miss Granger."

With that, Hermione curled her hand in farewell and turned around to follow Ron across the way to the small kitchen in the uncommon house.

Hours later the drained Hermione plopped ungracefully into an empty chair in Grimmauld Place, placing her elbows on a recently cleaned table…with the exception of a few papers and stray cups and plates. Beside her Ginny collided with the table before her butt found the hard wooden surface of the chair and planted herself there with a very loud sigh and the resonating sound of her head hitting the worn out surface.

"Mum…you're such a slave driver. Making us cook _and _clean…its just plain unfair. How come Ron didn't have to do anything? Or Fred and George? It was them who spilt the water all over the floor."

Molly just laughed in response.

"Welcome to the glamorous world of adulthood, sweetie."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the stated comment and trained her eyes upon the opposite dingy wall, thinking of nothing in particular. That is, until her mind wandered to a certain Potions Master, which caused fear to invade her exhausted mind.

"Molly," she kindly interjected into the mother-daughter conversation, "how long does a meeting between Minerva and Severus last?"

Putting down her dishrag, Molly placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips in thought.

"Dear, I'm not quite sure. Sometimes it's just a few minutes, but it has lasted several hours at times. But it's not something to worry about."

Hermione looked from the wall to the caring face of her second mother and rubbed her eyes. According to Severus, there shouldn't be a dark meeting tonight, and that freed her mind of some dreadful thoughts for the time being.

"Alright." Pushing herself up from her seated position, she continued to speak. "I think I am going to retire then. I can't remember a time when I've been so sleepy!"

She pushed in her chair, heard Ginny mutter something along the lines of 'good idea' and started for the stairs, only to stop and face Molly. The older woman was yet again cleaning the perpetually dirty house.

"Molly," the elder woman's attention was caught, "can you come wake me when Severus returns? Please? It doesn't matter what time it will be – I just need to discuss something with him."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded sympathetically at her daughter's best friend, shooing the two off in the process. Tired feet scaled the decrepit stairs, faltering once or twice along the way to the closed door at the top of second floor. Pushing open the heavy door the girls looked at one another as they began to dust off their hands from the grime that never left the banister or any doorknob.

Ginny and Hermione bid goodnight to the other after getting dressed in the murky bathroom and individually pulled back the covers on their respective beds. As Hermione wavered in between sleep and consciousness her wandering eyes watched the clipped moon, silently wishing that nothing would happen as she peacefully slept.

* * *

Hmmm. I'm realllllyyyy sorry for all the grammatical errors you had to wade through to get to the bottom. Overall, I hope you enjoyed reading this (I had a tough time writing it, for some reason. Stupid me). And I know that I said this was only going to be a one-shot, but I just can't leave stories hanging.

Tid-Bit Information Time!

Kitties are cute. And kicking out your frozen car is delightfully fun also.

Love to All,

Kat ³

You've already read, why not Review?


	3. Loyalty

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, or the awesomeness that is the Twilight series I have grown to love.

But I once again have a working ice machine!!

Chapter wise…this is after Severus returns in the first chapter.

Have a good read!!

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before Tonks and Ginny let out an adoring 'aww' at the sight of the snarky Potions Professor letting his feelings be known to the occupants of the large kitchen, therefore startling the said man and Hermione to remember that the world was still there.

Severus quickly regained a commanding composure and looked thoroughly at the four Order members now chattering away at the table - well, mainly Ginny and Tonks talking of foolish romance with Molly saying an inputted word once in a while. Laying a tired hand on the worn wall, he looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Hermione…" his voice dropped several notches and Hermione had to listen hard to hear what he was telling her. "I need to address you later on an important matter."

The girl's eyes narrowed curiously while her mouth moved to form a question, only to be cut off prematurely.

"Not now. Not here."

With a curt nod he pushed himself off of the wall and wobbled for about three steps until his footing was attained, then commenced to head up the stairs to clean himself up before talking to Hermione.

Hermione watched in helplessness as her love painfully scaled the shallow stairs leading to the landing, slow and unsteady footsteps landing heavily every now and then. Her mind was racing with unknown situations that could be reason why Severus would not tell her while they were there what he needed to say to her, and that in itself was cause to worry. She hoped with all her being that it was not about what had supposedly happened over the nights meeting - Hermione's heart stumbled at the thought that her professor had been betrayed after all the fabricated stories and false loyalty.

Everyone knows that he had been very cautious in his behavior while around the enemy, but even then vigilant events pass secretly underneath that cannot be helped.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hermione picked up her left foot, placed it in front of her right one and proceeded to follow her love's path up the stairs, but to the room currently shared with her friend in the quest to change from her pajamas.

Passing by the bathroom after changing into comfortable jeans and a button up shirt Hermione heard the bathwater running and knew it to be Severus, especially after hearing small gasps and hisses that resounded when the water hit something other than the empty tub bottom. Her head swiftly turned to the side while a pained expression took hold of her face at the sounds being made behind the door and treaded lightly to the ancient house's library to anxiously await Severus and his 'talk'.

--

Hermione was bored. It had been - well, she didn't know how much time had passed, but enough for her to read half of a book, walk to the kitchen four times, and have an in-depth conversation with Tonks, Ginny, and Molly which left her wishing she had never said that she was just doing some 'light reading', and 'no, of course it won't bother me if you talk in here'.

She was about to resume reading the book she started after an intense ceiling stare when the door to the large room opened quietly, revealing a Severus Snape squeaky clean and looking a little refreshed. Staring at her he quietly closed the door and cast a silencing charm so they would not be heard. After completing his tasks, he looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"My apologies. I seemed to have fallen asleep."

Hermione let out a quiet laugh and followed him with her eyes as he made his way to a small armchair somewhat across from her and watched as he gracefully plopped down. The young witch's patience was tested as the two bodies sat and stared at each other, time slowly ticking off into the past.

Taking a sturdy breath, Hermione broke the silence of the large library.

"Severus - what happened last night?"

"I'll spare you the horrible details…" he sat back and propped his left leg upon his right. "I was on the verge of being exposed last night. Yet due to my 'loyalty' to the Dark Lord, I was able to lay the accusations on the feet of a man who has already been suspected of treachery for some time now. But I cannot deny that it was a night that challenged my persona as a spy."

Hermione's hand went to cover her mouth as her companion finished his sum-up of the previous night. "W-what, what are you going to do?"

"I know I am being watched, and there's not much I can do to change that. Only my long and faithful history with the Death Eaters is stopping them from taking me in and formally questioning me. But Hermione…"

He peered over at her face, catching her eyes in his and studied the feelings floating in them - and swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Hermione, I have to leave. Staying here, close to the Order, is the worst thing I could do. It would put everything everyone here has worked for in jeopardy - and I simply will not do that."

Hermione was silent, trying to absorb the four small words that were the first things he had said. Leave. Severus. Severus had to leave.

"I'm departing early tomorrow morning…I would leave tonight but there are matters that need tending to and settling. I do not know where I will be going, but I felt the need to tell you this information before you woke up and I wasn't here. I also don't know when I will be back, if I will be back. Just know that I love you - will always love you."

It was if her heart had stopped and time had frozen just for his explanation that he was leaving her. Leaving her for Merlin knew how long. She didn't know what she was going to do, but letting her love leave her was not a part of that plan.

Straightening up in her seat, she registered that the room was laced with head ringing silence and Severus was looking at her through expressionless eyes and a sudden revelation crossed into her mind.

"I'm going with you."

He blinked at her.

"You will do no such thing - "

"I will, and I'm going with you. Coming with you. Whatever." She shook her head at her frenzied thoughts. "I'm not leaving you. You're not leaving me."

"Hermione, please think - "

"I have. And I don't care, because I'm not going to leave you. I'm going wherever you're going, and that isn't going to change."

* * *

Sorry for the grammatical errors AND the insanely long update time. Heh heh…I guess summer got the best of me. :) But I will try my hardest to continue this story, either to the end or no one reads. Or until I get so many evil stares that I randomly burst into flames.

Tid-Bit Information Time:

Summer is unbearably hot. Though I'm sure you all have noticed that.

Love to All,

Kat³

You've already read, why not review?


	4. Torture

Okok, so the people reading this now might want to shoot me point blank for making it like two years without an update. I am quite sorry for that but on the bright side here is the fourth chapter and I have already started the fifth so it should be up sometime.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, much to the sadness of my person.

I hope you enjoy! P.S. – I didn't double check for errors, so just roll with them unless they're absolutely horrible. Then I have failed.

* * *

The small clock on the wall chimed its destitute hour, rattling the sordid wallpaper as it hung from the sturdy walls it encompassed; the rather bleak din traversed the worn planks of wood, following the footpaths that led the innocent noise to the back room of the ancient cottage where two souls sat in complete silence, both internally engaged in thoughts the other were bound to be thinking.

Hermione pulled on the bottom of her blue button-up, a habit she had developed since abandoning the wizarding uniform and robes at the end of the school year, her full attention was placed on the man before her, his thin head in his calloused hands as she adjusted the offending garment.

It had been six weeks since their mysterious disappearance from Grimmauld Place and nothing about the process of leaving everything and everything behind had been easy – much as Severus said it would be. His warning that it would be a hard and unusual life had been right; they were cut off from the rest of the world, only on few occasions when she would exit the building for mandatory needs such as food and potion ingredients.

Her mouth opened in an attempt to say something, anything that would end the tormenting silence that mushroomed the tiny room in the few moments that her beloved had retuned.

"H-how is your arm?"

Severus's right arm, which had been injured recently, had not reacted well with wizard potions and remedies that were tried to help heal his abrasions so muggle medicine was the only means by which he could be helped. Though she knew that it had been better – he told her that everyday – she still found inquiring after it to be a suitable conversation starter in desperate times. Like now.

The black head shot up as the female voice echoed around the barren room, the sudden movement causing a stir in the flames that perched upon brass candelabras. His hands did not waver from their cradle-like pose as their source of weight left, shadows quickly fighting their way to dance off of his pale skin.

"My arm, Hermione?" His trademark smirk graced his sallow face, earning an up-tempo dance of Hermione's heartbeat as she watched with delight her Severus slowly retreat back to the impressively smart man she knew. "I must say that your inquiry of the limb is unnecessary and a rather large miss at trying to spark a conversation. I dare say, you have had better topics in the past days."

Hermione's face flushed red at his words, successfully making the young witch wish she had never opened her mouth in the first place and just sat in torture of the oppressing muteness. She squirmed further back to the upholstered wing backed chair she chose to sit in and wait.

"However, thank you for asking." His tone harnessed an affectionate edge when he noticed his company regret the act of interrogation. "It is better now that it has been attended to."

Her small smile shone through the shadows and ever so softly, Severus returned the action with trepidation. He resented the certainty that Hermione could always bring even the most remote smile to his face yet loved her the more for making him feel like he was a human who deserved to live and be loved.

Heaving a great sigh the elder man pushed off of his knees, releasing the chair from the comforting weight and shuffled his boots across the hollow floor to the girl where he encircled her hands and brought her form to meet his.

Hermione helped him lift her from her seat with his arm in mind and snatched a candelabrum from the worn out surface, holding it away from their bodies while the large flames flickered to and fro as a result.

"Come now, Severus, you must be hungry. There is a lovely selection of food in the kitchen that should accommodate your picky appetite; not saying it's picky, rather mine is, but all the same."

Her small hand found his large one and being assured he was holding it the curly haired girl turned and walked through the ancient doorway, out to the drafty hallway that never brightened the weary spirits and straight to a door on the other side of the way that held a rather cozy gray kitchen with a barren wooden table, complete with matching chairs.

Scraping noises resounded through the echoing lumber as a lone chair was pulled out for the Deatheater-and-spy and Hermione followed his situated stance with the light source, depositing it on the middle of the dusty wood. The kitchen had been used only a few times, each of those being no more than to boil water for a soothing cup of tea; Hermione was eager to make something from the ingredients purchased at a local muggle grocery shop.

"Tonight, sir, we will be having, um," turning her back to him she quickly flung open a set of cupboard doors and fishing for graspable items. "Tomato soup. Oh, goodness no, that's ghastly. Pop-tarts? Are for breakfast. Bread." The brown curls bounced as her head whipped around to stare at Severus, who had one eyebrow raised in questionable defiance and one hand covering his smirking mouth. "We have butter and cheese in the refrigerator – are you highly opposed to grilled cheese sandwiches?"

Hermione's companion showed no sign of movement or disagreement as the idea was launched forth from feet away. The boxed refrigerator was located in the corner of the room, out of convenient reach for anyone at the stovetop but located at the sight of the only outlet in the kitchen; in partnership of being out of the way the contraption was quite noisy, a discovery made by Hermione as she pulled the handle and was met with a series of grating.

"Oh bugger!"

The house was suddenly awoken by boisterous laughter rolling off of the tongue of a solemn man, lining the crumpling wallpaper with reverberating noises too happy to ignore. Hermione turned from the noisy object and stared blatantly at Severus, who had become doubled over in an effort to control the forceful chuckling and was now close to ending up on the checkered, linoleum floor.

"By the gods what is so funny?"

Hermione's shoes resounded from the gray floor to the wooden siding and told the story of her march to the gent who so truculently jested at her attempt to feed them both; facing him after pacing over to him her hands found his face and elevated it to look at her. Her prideful visage broke at the sight of his closed eyes and smiling mouth coaxed her full smile out of hiding and laughter of her own soon joined the deep commotion.

Minutes later, with their laughter subdued and their bodies on the floor against the grimy baseboard of the kitchen walls, Hermione rested her head against Severus's great shoulder and examined the quickly fading laugh lines around his tired eyes and mouth. The cottage was once again silent though the heavy soundlessness was kept at bay from the hard wind gaining power outside the rattling windows.

"It was delightful to hear you laugh so, Sev, it was like the whole world had faded from existence and there was only you and your wonderfully free life to care about. I wish it would happen more often."

The cold vault was left open and sent waves of chilly air through the room, caressing the abandoned bread that was resting next to the dirty stovetop and the gaping cabinet door allowed the soft gust to dance with cans and boxes of all sizes.

Severus's arm draped itself across Hermione's shoulders and his hand rested lightly on the side of her knee, holding her close to him.

"I must admit that I do not remember a time when I laughed as such; for that matter, even laughed at all."

"Oh yes, I do believe I have a horrid influence over you. I make you laugh, you certainly aren't that threatening anymore, and I have altered your style."

Hermione's hand cruised over the thick cotton of his simple long-sleeved black shirt that contrasted perfectly with the dour and bland atmosphere of the nowhere cabin – although that wasn't saying much for anything out of the colour spectrum of muffled silver was in discordance.

"How unfortunate for me and my fancy button-ups."

Hermione's light giggle pranced throughout the desolate hallways and sitting rooms, then returned to the pair it so rightly belonged to. Their light mood was interrupted by the unanticipated smothering of the three flickering flames by the crash of forceful wind upon a loose window lock, a move leaving both tense and on guard for any foreign movement.

Confronted by nothing save the whipping breeze Severus stilled Hermione's hand in reach of her wand.

"No, I've it."

No sooner than he had advanced his thin hand to his sleeve a burning sensation overwhelmed his left forearm; those fingers tightened around Hermione's knee only to release the firm grip. Hermione noted something went awry when his hand stopped in pursuit of his wand yet knew he was being summoned at the flexing of his agile fingers.

Her head lowered to her jeaned knees and rested there as Severus rose to his feet, wordlessly fled the kitchen and listened to the soundless closet door open for its master.

Hermione slid ungraciously down the dirty wall to collide with the lackluster checkers that disregarded the feelings of its tenant, gathering the last wisps of his body heat and familiar scent as she held in her tears until the front door had closed fully around the leaving man.

* * *

So that was it, congratulations to you if you have made it to this small note that probably no one would read yet I write anyway. SMILES!

Love to All,

Kat

You've already read, why not review?


End file.
